


【菊耀】黑桃Jack的一天

by Linyiyun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyiyun/pseuds/Linyiyun
Summary: 房间里短暂的安静下来，能隐约听到窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，没完没了地下着，可能是整夜也不会停了。很快，又有不知名的粘腻水声混入雨幕，夹杂在其中的低哑呻吟时断时续地飘出，被寂寥的夜色与雨悄悄掩藏起来，化作一场春意无边的梦境。





	【菊耀】黑桃Jack的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 终于还是搞定ao3了……

黑桃Jack平凡的一天，是从在自己的寝宫准时醒来开始的。

他有一套尽忠尽职的生物钟，不论寒暑也不论地点，总能让他在该醒的时间睡醒，在不该醒的时候及时犯困——比如黑桃King高谈阔论没完没了的时候。

每当这时，他总是觉得King和Queen两人感情相当好，即使黑桃Queen总是隔几句就冷不丁地开口刺黑桃King一下，可一旦黑桃King露出那种受伤的大型犬一般的表情，场面往往就会朝打情骂俏的方向一路势不可挡地狂奔而去。

黑桃Jack总是冷眼旁观，并且觉得这两位君主都不是东西，整天就想瞎了他的眼。

思绪神游了一圈再次落回瘫躺的沉重躯体中，黑桃Jack会将今天一整天的日程与待办的事项在脑内过一遍，然后头发乱翘地从床上爬起来去洗漱。

黑桃Jack起床的时间很早，所以在早餐准备好之前，他总会先完成晨练的内容。和平的日子过久了，身为Jack自然不需要和军营里的士兵一起操练，他每日的晨练内容也就逐渐无拘无束了起来。早起的佣人们总能见到在花园里打太极拳的黑桃Jack，这甚至一度在年纪较大的佣人之间引领了锻炼就打太极拳的风潮，虽然不久后他们发现尊敬的黑桃Jack大人兴趣多样，太极拳打腻了，晨练改成了舞剑。

这次的难度系数着实有点高，广大中老年人们的模仿能力有限，只得悻悻作罢。

等晨练完回去，热腾腾的早餐已经在餐厅的桌上恭候着了。众所周知，黑桃Jack偏爱东方菜式，于是那一方餐桌上，豆浆油条包子蒸饺粥面炒饭每天早晨换着花样地摆在上面——据说整个黑桃国内手艺最好的东方菜式的厨师，不在King和Queen的王宫里，而是在Jack的宫殿里。还据说，其实黑桃Jack本人就非常擅长烹饪东方菜，那位掌勺的大厨与他相见恨晚、惺惺相惜，所以婉拒了来自王宫职务的邀请，选择留在黑桃Jack的宫殿。

当然，除了零星几个人尝过黑桃Jack亲手烹饪的菜肴，大多数人都是没有这份殊荣的，以至于后者的真实性还有待考量。不过谣言这东西也不是无风自起的，往往与真相有着千丝万缕的联系，关于黑桃Jack本人是个优秀的东方菜厨师这点，倒真没说错。

吃过早饭后，黑桃Jack会带一壶泡好的茶去书房办公。他也随和得很，从来不需要佣人在旁边端茶倒水，一个人一上午就着一壶茶，悠悠然地处理堆成堆的公务，效率居然还挺高。

等到中午时分，他看完手头的公文，佣人会来敲书房门，告知他午餐已经准备好了。黑桃Jack就放下手里的纸制品，而后向上伸个大大的懒腰，懒洋洋地从宽大的书桌后起身，像个大只的猫科动物一样，从书房晃晃悠悠地溜达去餐厅觅食。

黑桃Jack其人，表面上看起来对食物不挑剔，实则挑食得不显山不露水。倒不是说他有诸多忌口，或对饭菜的品质要求极高。相反，他不仅几乎没有任何忌口，而且上到豪华餐厅下到苍蝇小馆，从不挑吃饭的场所和菜肴的精致程度。也瞧不出他有什么口味偏好，酸甜苦辣咸，少有人能接受五味俱全，偏偏黑桃Jack可以，他好似有铁打的味蕾，无论什么味道入了他的口，在嘴里一过滤，表现在脸上的都只剩清水无波。

战场上的苦日子过多了，很多习惯就像钉子钉进了骨头里，很难改掉。比如黑桃Jack对食物的要求很简单，简单得就一条——能下咽就行。

但说到底，能下咽和喜欢吃显然是截然不同的东西。

一直以来，也只有一个人最了解他的喜好，知道他格外爱吃什么，也看得出他不动声色的表情掩藏着对什么的不喜。

想到这里，黑桃Jack捏着筷子的手顿了顿，随后将筷子上夹的菜恶狠狠地塞进嘴里。

离了千儿八百里远，了解知道又管什么用。

他郁闷地搁下筷子：“我想那个家伙做什么？”

天气入秋后愈发凉了，秋雨落一场便浇熄一点暑气。黑桃Jack从午睡中醒来时，尚未睁眼，耳朵就先一步捕捉到窗外连绵的秋雨，正淅淅沥沥地敲打他的窗棂。

宫殿内有黑桃Queen亲手布下的防护结界与一个保温结界，这让整座建筑物内无论四季都维持在一个令人舒适的温度。黑桃Jack在关闭的窗边矮榻上支起身，窗玻璃由于室内外的温差而蒙上一层白色的雾气，于是他伸手抹出了干净的一片，往外张望。

云层厚积着，日光穿不透层叠的雨幕，外面看上去尽是阴沉而灰蒙蒙的。他后知后觉地感到手心沾上的水汽有些冰凉，就蜷起手指，缩进了袖子里。

外出计划顺理成章地从日程中划掉，黑桃Jack得了一下午的闲暇，也不想盯着窗外的雨发呆闲过去，就找了一处飘窗盘腿坐下，小桌上摆上棋盘自己和自己对弈。

他会下西洋棋，却喜欢来自遥远东方的一种棋，黑白两色的棋子小巧圆润，拈在两指尖，便有一种浑然天成的风骨。可惜了是个偏门的玩意儿，平日里也没人会陪他对弈两局，到底是有点寂寞的。

古往今来，秋雨似乎总是寄托了人们的愁思。棋子敲击棋盘的声音清脆，黑桃Jack不可避免地想起那个会陪他下棋的人来，想起夹在修长手指间的黑色棋子，色泽像极了那双漆黑如墨的眼睛。

这一分神，右手的白子就落错了位置，黑桃Jack“哎呀”一声。落子无悔，他推敲片刻，看出个一步走错，满盘皆输的颓势来。轻声叹了口气，他也不再继续下，手在棋盘上一搅弄，黑子白子便乱成一锅粥，混在一起你中有我我中有你，没有谁劣势的说法了。

最终棋子们被黑桃Jack左右手开工，耐心地分别捡回到棋篓里。

黑桃Jack的晚间活动也十分乏善可陈，晚饭后，他一般会出门去散步消食，来了兴致也会买点路边小店里热腾腾的点心，纸包托在手里边走边吃，也不知是消食还是积食。

可惜下午这场雨绵延不绝，到晚间时候也不见停。黑桃Jack只好将睡前的阅读时间延长，先去洗了澡，换上柔软单薄的睡衣，然后去书房的架子上抽一本不那么晦涩难懂的书，回到卧室，在壁炉前的单人沙发上安静地享受一个人的阅读时光。

到了睡觉的时间，他会适时地合上书本，躺到宽大的双人床中间，闭上双眼，平凡的一天就在他入睡的那一刻画下句号——

本该是这样循规蹈矩的发展，却出了一点意外。

黑桃Jack胳膊下夹着本书，毫无防备地推开自己卧室的房门，被出现在里面的不速之客吓了一跳，条件反射地抬手去摸腰间的佩剑，却摸了个空——谁会在穿睡衣的时候佩剑？

来人舒舒服服地坐在黑桃Jack平时看书的那个单人沙发上，见他下意识摆出防卫性的动作，忍不住微微笑了笑，手指在空中虚虚画了几下，黑桃Jack便感觉身后的空气如同变成了实质，将他向前一推。

这一推并不用力，刚好能让他一时重心不稳，往前踉跄几步。那不速之客再一挥手，卧室门便在他身后“咔哒”一声关上了，门锁自动上锁，让这里彻底只剩下他们二人。

“您太缺乏安全意识了，耀さん。”对方悠悠开口。

黑桃Jack——王耀忍不住回头瞥了眼紧闭的门扉，盯着他神色不虞道：“不知红心Queen大驾光临，有何贵干？”

擅自潜入他国Jack居所的红心Queen不理睬他的质问，答非所问：“刚才要是一场偷袭或刺杀……”他偏了偏头，轻声细语道，“您现在已经重伤或受制于人了。”

王耀“啧”了声，双手抱臂：“这里有防护结界，你是怎么进来的？”

“任何东西——防卫森严的城堡也好，自认为万无一失的防护结界也好……都是有薄弱点的。”对魔法天赋异凛的年轻人眼瞳深邃，望着人的时候就像里面也藏了一双繁复的结印，叫人移不开眼，“只是大多数人都没有能发现这些破绽的眼睛和头脑。”

王耀沉默了片刻，半晌还是叹了口气：“你知道我完全可以以偷偷潜入黑桃Jack居所，试图窃取黑桃国机密的理由将你扣留关押吗？”

本田菊从沙发上站起来缓缓走近他，语气里有很明显的恃宠而骄的意思：“您会这么做吗？”

还真不会。

王耀还在犹豫着没退后，本田菊已然毫不犹豫地欺身上前，伸出双臂搂住他的腰，将他困在门板和自己之间。

他立刻适应不良地僵硬起来，受制于人的情况清楚地刺激着神经，像是尖锐的针尖即将扎进皮肤时，那种头皮发麻的感觉——他抵住本田菊的肩膀，下意识地想要挣脱。

“我很想您。”本田菊埋首在他颈窝，撒娇似的轻声说道。

王耀登时又僵住了，离得太近，他甚至可以闻到这个人身上久违的、熟悉的气息，像是一场新雪后隐晦的浅淡花香，不温婉醉人，反倒有股冰雪似的的凛冽味道。他终于还是在这样的气息包围中慢慢放松了身体，呼吸也缓和下来。

他沐浴后披散的头发尾梢仍是湿润的，冰冰凉凉地扫过本田菊的鼻尖，卸去防备后，这才显现出一种穿着睡衣时该有的松散柔软。

“所以你到底来做什么？”王耀的语气几乎有点无奈了。

本田菊没急着回答，先试探性地在他颈侧落下一吻，感受到怀里的这具身体几不可察地一颤——但黑桃Jack没有拒绝，这才得寸进尺地用噬咬代替了轻柔的吻。

王耀背靠着房门，微微仰起头，凸出的喉结有些紧张地上下滚了滚，被本田菊目的明确地凑上去含住了，牙齿轻轻碾着，舌尖可以捕捉到喉底每一次细微的震颤。

“明天是您的生日吧，”红心Queen的手挑起他衣服的下摆，沿着流畅利落的腰线摸了上去，“Jack的生日宴不会太过兴师动众，更不会邀请其余三国的代表……我只好偷偷过来了。”

王耀轻哼了声，他衣服单薄，前面的纽扣很快被解了大半，睡衣松松垮垮地滑下半个肩膀，露出锁骨下一大片白净的皮肤。本田菊却没急着在上面留下一些鲜艳的痕迹，他惯来慢斯条理、步调分明，只空出一只手勾过王耀的下巴，吻上随着加重的呼吸而开合的淡色嘴唇。

这是今晚的第一个吻，红心Queen有意要让它格外缱绻，于是舌头舔过柔软的唇瓣，辗转探入唇缝，沿着齐整的齿列舔舐过去，在缠上里面湿润的舌尖时，尝出了刷牙后残存的清冽的薄荷味道。

红晕逐渐从耳根攀上黑桃Jack的脸颊，他有些不知所措地垂下眼，为身体起的某些变化感到有点难堪——太快了，只是一点点撩拨就……

而本田菊显然没打算就此事放过他，边含咬着柔软的耳垂，低沉的嗓音边带着笑意灌进他的耳朵：“您有反应了。”

“今天很快……您是想念在下了吗？”

王耀被他狎昵戏玩的那边耳垂红得仿佛要滴血，忍不住回敬了一句，不能说没有恼羞成怒的意思：“想你有什么用？又不能消火。”

本田菊的动作停顿了一下，然后忽然揽住王耀的腰往后带了几步，将他按倒在卧室中间的大床上。

“你……”王耀整个人摔在床上，慢一拍的话音刚出口，还没落地，就听见“嘶拉”一声——本田菊手里捏着把魔力凝聚而成的小刀，纤薄的刀刃在他指尖一转便碎成光点消失了。

他刚刚就是用这把小刀割开了王耀的长裤。

王耀想合拢双腿，却发现本田菊整个人挤进他两腿间，迫使他以一种毫无防备的姿势将腿分得更开。现在除了一件摇摇欲坠的上衣，他下身几乎是不着片缕的。

他正哑然，抬眼望进本田菊幽深的眼眸里，只见那双形状好看的眼睛弯了弯，随后红心Queen依旧有条有理地开口说：“我会给您补偿的。”

补偿？什么补偿？

黑桃Jack显然忘了自己刚刚说过的话，不及开口问，他先发出了一声难耐的低喘，后背不自觉地弓起，感觉一瞬间连头皮都炸了起来——

本田菊低头含住了他半硬的前端。

“你等……等等，别……”王耀近乎语无伦次地推拒着，又在本田菊尝试着深喉时哑了嗓子，忍不住抬起手臂挡住自己的脸，将紊乱的呼吸压抑在喉间。

本田菊总是不满他在床上克制的表现，又十分了解怎样取悦这具身体，于是百忙之中还腾出一只手，沿着平坦的小腹向上摩挲，来到胸前略微使力拧了一把。

“唔！”诡异的酥麻感直窜大脑，王耀闷哼一声，不知是拒绝还是渴求地按住本田菊揉捏他乳尖的手，挣动间又被按住了大腿，附带一次故意的重重吮吸。他克制不住愈发粗重的喘息，腰身绷得几乎发起抖来。

本田菊看来是打定了主意要让他先出来一次，不遗余力地用口腔包裹住他，舌头不放过任何一处地舔舐过整个性器，间或用牙齿轻咬，给身下人带来更多的刺激。

“本田……”王耀咽下发颤的声音，手掌按在本田菊埋在自己腿间的后脑上，手指没入微凉的黑发之间无意识地揪紧。直到临界点到来时，他大脑一片空白，也不记得自己有没有松手，遵从本能地挺腰抽送数回后泄了出来。

意识在高潮后慢慢回笼，王耀首先听到自己剧烈的喘息，胸口如同缺氧一般不住起伏，然后才听到本田菊压抑的咳嗽，断断续续的，中间夹杂着气声的笑。他半撑起身，看到本田菊嘴角溢出的一点白浊，沾在被摩擦得发红的下唇上，有种格外淫靡的情色感。

而这个人平息下咳嗽后，还在意味不明地微笑，防止人逃跑似的伸手抓住王耀的脚踝，开口时嗓音微哑：“您很久没解决过了？”

“我……”王耀没能说得出话，因为本田菊的下一句话将他结结实实地噎了回去。

“味道比平时浓……”红心Queen伸手抹掉嘴角的液体，放在眼前端详了几秒，随即伸出舌尖舔去了手指上残存的白色。

在战场上都没有畏惧过的黑桃Jack，此刻是真的想逃跑了。

他挣扎着要起身，却被早已预料到的红心Queen抓着脚踝再次拖回去，恶趣味地反问道：“不是吗？”

黑桃Jack将发烫的脸埋进被子里：“你闭嘴吧！”

本田菊不置可否地弯了弯嘴角，挥手从壁炉边的小茶几上招来一杯水漱了口。而抓住人脚踝的那只手则慢慢顺着修长的腿抚摸上去，指尖在大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤上似有若无地逡巡过，野心昭然地沿着幽深的臀缝探了进去。

王耀抓着床单的手陡然攥紧了。他刚刚才释放过一次，身体仍处于使不上力的放松状态，这便让本田菊在没有润滑的情况下，轻易将入口的褶皱揉得妥协，吞下了两个指节。

不过在试图继续往里深入时，干涩愈发明显，脸埋在被子里的黑桃Jack发出一声不易察觉的闷哼，随后小幅度地扭过头来露出半张脸，一只眼尾泛红的眼睛含着水色瞥过来，温软的琥珀色像是要融化一般。

“你没带润滑？”他低声问。

红心Queen似是犹豫了一下，随后从被他脱下的外袍袖子里摸出一个不大的瓶子，里面的液体乍一看是透明的，仔细观察后才会发现里面泛着很淡的红，呈现出一种透明的微粉颜色。打开后能闻到里面散发出的不知名甜香，像是花蜜，又像是糖果……是一种勾人的香味。

他将瓶子里的液体倾倒在伏着的人凹陷下去的尾椎处，微微粘稠的润滑剂就沿着臀缝流了下去，不住收缩的穴口顿时浸上一层湿润的水光。

借着充足的润滑，这一次本田菊的手指轻松破开层层缩紧的内壁，缓慢的抽插进出间，将更多的润滑推进他的体内，湿黏地抹匀每一处肠壁。

王耀原本一直紧咬着下唇不出声，却感觉随着时间推移，被涂抹了润滑剂的内壁好似越来越热，下腹像有一团火烧了起来，他额上渗出细密的汗珠，呼吸频率无形中加快了许多，感到自己刚刚发泄过不久的性器竟又有了抬头的趋势，这才明白过来什么，猛地瞪向本田菊。

“你……”他艰难地喘过一口气，“你用的润滑……”第二根手指趁着他说话的时候顶了进去，王耀赶紧咬住舌尖才没被逼出一声呻吟，话音断在了中间。

本田菊轻轻“嗯”了声，以示他的想法是对的，然后俯下身在他肩胛上印上一吻，用绵密的亲吻描摹出他背后那道狭长伤疤的形状。

与亲吻的温柔相反，埋在他身体里的两根手指越发肆意地刺戳进出，本田菊这才不慌不忙且毫无诚意开口解释：“颜色和普通的差别不大，便拿错了。”

王耀此时却无暇听他说话了，他只觉那热逐渐浸透到骨子里，带出某种说不出的酥痒来。恰巧本田菊在这时摸索到他的敏感处，只轻轻一按，王耀整个人便如脱水的鱼一般，背部弓起，剧烈地颤抖起来。可他还没完全弹起来，腰就已经软了下去，无力地陷在太过柔软的被子中间。

太过了。

可是还不够——快感炸开与褪去的过程就仿佛烟花一般转瞬即逝，身体却变本加厉地食髓知味起来。

“进……”王耀咬着舌尖，燥热烧得他快要失去理智，只含糊地说，“进来……”

手指抽了出去，臀后抵上一个更为硬热的东西，圆钝的前端挤开窄小的入口，性器缓慢地沉进去，打开紧致的身体，感官鲜明得叫人感受不到除此以外的任何事。

喘息沉闷地捂在被子里，王耀有些呼吸不上来，挣动了两下，突然有一只手臂绕到他身前，从前面搂着肩膀将他带了起来，跪立在床上。而一整个动作过程中，身后的那根性器始终没有退出去，并在他腿软地向后倚靠时全部顶了进去，顶端沉沉地挤压着深处的软肉。

本田菊保持着这个姿势没有动，他揽着浑身发烫的黑桃Jack，捏着下巴将他的脸轻轻扳过来，细密的亲吻沿着颈侧落到脸颊上，然后一个十足安抚性质的吻贴上嘴唇，唇齿温柔地交缠，打碎了王耀急促的呼吸，只留接吻中偶尔哼出的鼻音。

房间里短暂的安静下来，能隐约听到窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，没完没了地下着，可能是整夜也不会停了。很快，又有不知名的粘腻水声混入雨幕，夹杂在其中的低哑呻吟时断时续地飘出，被寂寥的夜色与雨悄悄掩藏起来，化作一场春意无边的梦境。

红心Queen发现，这次的药剂竟比他想象中的药性还要烈。

整个甬道已经被捣得湿润不堪了，交合处有些微微的红肿。黑桃Jack今晚已经泄过了两次，嗓子也哑得不像话，眼下一抹微微的红则在泪水的浸润下颜色更加艳丽。但他筋疲力竭地喘息之余，搂着红心Queen脖颈的手却没有松。边在密密实实的顶弄之间沙哑地低喘，边微微仰起头索取一个亲吻。

本田菊放缓了速度俯身吻住他，然后以一个深而重的力度挺进最深处，抽出整根后再用力地顶进去，重复方才的动作。

散碎的呻吟被本田菊的唇舌堵在喉咙里，敏感处被反复摩擦顶弄，令王耀感到手脚都在这种过于激烈的酥麻快感中麻痹了。他失神地阖上眼，低垂的睫羽不住颤抖着，半晌才在温热的舌尖舔过眼睑时意识到自己哭了。

所以接下来与其说是呻吟，不如说是呜咽。

他觉得足够了，不能承受更多了，可身体仍在不知餍足地渴求更多，仿佛有一团火在持续不断地炙烤他的身体，让每一滴血液都为灼热的情欲沸腾蒸发……直到今晚第三次高潮到来，灭顶般的快感如潮水淹没头顶，他手脚瘫软，几乎要溺毙其中，耳朵里只能听见自己有如擂鼓的心跳与急促的呼吸。

他感到本田菊牵过他的双手，紧紧地十指相扣，牢牢地按在床上，像是要整个人挤进他的血肉中一般发狠地顶弄。高潮的余韵尚未散去，他难以为继，每一次深顶都好似把他抛上云颠浪尖，快感被刻意延长到了难以忍受的地步，最终在两人剧烈的喘息中到达新的巅峰。

王耀侧躺在被搞得一塌糊涂的床上，身上吻痕连着齿印，还有半干涸的斑驳液体沾在腿根和小腹，却累得眼睛都睁不开。疲惫好像终于战胜了凶猛的药性，他甚至没来得及看一眼这一切罪魁祸首的红心Queen，就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

“有点过头了……”红心Queen心里难得浮现出一点愧疚，想到黑桃Jack明日还要作为主角参加生日宴，今晚这么折腾是过了。

他低头吻去王耀眼角未干的泪痕，口中喃喃念了一段魔文，指尖顿时闪烁起微弱的白色光芒。接着，随着他的念诵，属于治疗系的柔和白光忽地扩大范围，形成一个巨大的光球，慢慢将黑桃Jack整个人都容纳了进去。

很快，光球的光芒逐渐黯淡，化作一个个闪烁的光点散去，重新露出里面沉睡着的黑桃Jack。他身上那些暧昧的痕迹已经消去了七七八八，身上沾着的那些干涸的黏液也不见了踪影，几乎看不出刚刚经历过怎样的欢爱了。

高阶治疗术极耗费魔力，即使天资过人如红心Queen，使用完这么大范围的高阶治疗术后，也露出了几分明显的疲态。本田菊垂下眼，认认真真地端详着王耀沉静的睡颜，眉宇间却忽地闪过一丝不满。

他弯下腰，重新在睡着的人肩头吮咬出一个鲜艳的吻痕，像是给人盖了个证明所有的戳，这才满意地替人盖好被子，又吻了吻光洁的前额。

“晚安，耀さん。”红心Queen顿了顿，“生日快乐。”

黑桃Jack并不平凡的一天，在这里画上了句号。

End. 


End file.
